With the advent of the internet and portable computing devices, information can be accessed easily and quickly from anywhere. Users can access reports such as business intelligence reports from anywhere and at any time over wireless communication networks. Some reports may include sensitive data. Accessing such reports from public places may not be secure and users may be asked not to open such records in public. Asking users not to open the reports is not an effective or a reliable approach for protecting sensitive data. Some security measures involve restricting the access of reports in public places. Restricting the access of report can be unproductive in situations where users need to immediately work on the report from some public place. Other security measures involve password protection where users are required to enter a password before opening the reports with sensitive data. However, password protection is also not effective because once the report is opened, the sensitive data is exposed.